memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Forti class
and |preceded by = Rimor class|manufacturer = Lathraíos Asteroid Construction Facility|length = 750 m|beam = 320 m|depth = 145 m|mass = ~5,100,000 metric tons|maximum acceleration = |maximum warp = Transwarp|engine = Mark-I Convective Core|propulsion = Enhanced propulsion systems *Convective Core * * |armament = *18 Type-XVII phaser *14 *Tricobalt, antimatter, and subspatial mines *Nadion radiation pulse *Hyper-energetic phaser cannons|defenses = *Spatial Distorting Field *Mark-III regenerative shielding *Hyper-ablative armor generator * *Dimensional buffer *Ultra-absorbent metal poylmer plating|other systems = *Iota-matrix compositor *Subatomic Informational Relay System *Bio-synthetic circuitry|hull = *Outer hull is composed of a five centimeter layer of tritanium and duranium with a six millimeter coat of Ultra-absorbent metal polymer plating *Infrastructure is a nine centimeter thick layer composed of tetraburnium, some more duranium, and a reinforced latticework of hyper-crystalline titanium *Windows throughout the ship are composed of three centimeters of self-healing transparent aluminum *Nacelle pylons were composed of reinforced and the nacelles were composed of pure duranium Shuttlecraft: *Outer hull is composed of 3.5 centimeters of a duranium polyalloy * *Tetraburnium *Ultra-absorbent metal polymer plating|decks = |spacecraft = 10 *4 *5 Perseus-type shuttlecraft * |complement = WIP|began service = Early-2440|ended service = Unknown|roles = * * * |affiliation = |caption = The USS Rimor-B flying at warp just after being launched|succeeded by = No known successor as of 2472|maximum velocity = Maximum subluminal velocity: ~90,000,000 m/s Maximum superluminal (warp) velocity: ~300,000,000,000 m/s (Warp 9.999999999)}} The Forti-''class ''starship was one of the most technologically advanced and sophisticated starship classes utilized by Starfleet since the Rimor-class starship in the 2430s, it was also the succesor of the Rimor-class starship. A majority of it's technologies were unlike any other created or witnessed by Starfleet or the Quadrant for that part. History Development ... Role in the Federation-Galactonian War ... Post-war ... Technical data Physical arrangement The Forti-class ''starship had a slim and paved shape. The separation from the primary and secondary hull was sloped, almost like a python. It's nacelle pylons were reinforced and also took a "slanted" L shape. It was reinforced with 3-4 cm of victurium. The nacelles themselves were a thin ellipsoid shape. The saucer section was a smoothly shaped and pointed-at-end ovoid structure. It was called the "cobra head" due to its shape. Despite seeming slim in appearance the saucer section was larger in volume and area and contained nearly thirty-percent more rooms than the ''Rimor-class saucer section. The secondary hull was a flat, evenly shaped and spacious structure, containing the primary school of the ship. It also contained engineering like any other vessel, although engineering was farther in the back of the secondary hull since it's configuration of engine was unlike any other used in Starfleet and required the vast amounts of non-essential space in the secondary hull. It to, like the Rimor-class, had a tertiary hull and was capable of a assault mode multi-vector assault mode. There were approximately 47 decks, which was about half a dozen more than a Galaxy-class starship. The futuristic layout of the ship was created when the architects of the ship claimed "they wanted to make the sure the ship's layout and design was as sophisticated as the ship's technologies". Tactical data ...